Who is Chekov really?
by crazyone256
Summary: I will never know how this came to me. Where is Russia in the 23rd centenary? Who is Chekov really? Rated for Safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Co: WHY DID THIS JUST COME TO ME?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Hetalia…I wish though. :3 **

**Prompt: Who is really Chekov? What if he WAS Russia? How will it come to the other counties found out? **

**Note: I am doing the regular talking regular and when Chekov/Russia is talking I will try to do it the way he talks.**

* * *

><p><em>ChekovRussia Pov…_

I was walking across the Enterprise when I got the feeling that I was forgetting something. My eyes widen, the World Conference. '_I am in SPACE, how on EARTH am I going to get back?_' Then I see my dark blond hair dye was coming out, and showed a bit of my light blond/purple hair. I silently curse under my breath, and went to my room. "Hey Chekov," I turn to see Hikaru Sulu.

"Hey'z Zulu…hoz are zou?" He nodded and asked if I wanted a drink. I wanted to get hair dye in my hair, so I politely decline and ran. I quickly took a shower and put in the dye. I did not want anybody to know I am really the COUNTRY Russia. I got on my night outfit, my scarf, and went to bed. The next thing I knew, my world conference thingy went off. "Zha…, oh hello Germany, how are you?" I asked, but I got shouted at.

"WHERE ARE YOU RUSSIA, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN…? FOR THE LAST….LAST FIVE …YEAR'S RUSSIA…FIVE YEARS," I quickly put it under my pillow when I heard someone walk pass and stopped at my door. "DON'T YOU…RUSSIA YOU HAVE TO BE HERE FOR THIS WORLD CONFERENCE! "

"Mr. Chekov, are you alright?"

"Ves Mr. Spock," I said, as he left I turn my attention back to Germany. "Vhat,vas the shouting vor?"

"Well pardon me, Where are you? I have not seen you in five years at the last World Conference!" I gulped, and then he caption called me on the communicator, thank god.

"I am very sorry Germany, I have to go. Good bye." I quickly hang up before he could say a thing. I got into my uniform and headed towards the bridge. When I got there I went straight to my station, but before I could the caption want to talk to me. "Zes Kepton?"

"Mr. Spock and I are worry for your well being, are you sure you alright?"

"I am vine keption…" I know when I have to learn better English because a call came through, It was France.

"Uh, hello who are you?" Caption Kirk asked.

"I heard wine." France said, with that cat like smile, before he looked at me.

"That is vine, not wine." Hikaru said. Luckily before I could say a thing, then France squint his eyes.

"You," he said pointing to me. "You look familiar…Russia…IS THAT YOU?" Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm a horrible person for not updating...Welp I do not own Hetalia or Star Trek...now pardon me while I go into my bunker to hide...and die a slow painful death. *leaves*

* * *

><p>"Isn't Russia a country?" Hakaru asked the Frenchman, as I tried to hide my sigh of relief. I am so glad that he was here...<p>

"Oui, but that man." He points to me, "looks very familiar to moi."

"I-Is that so?" I asked him, the Caption just gave me a look of confusion. I couldn't blame him... "H-Hov about ve talk another time da?" France's gaze turn hard, I felt judged...and distrust.

"Non, Non, Non, we must talk now~."

"I have to agree captain. We might get some answers out of Mr. Chekov, and see why is being uneasy." Well shit...

"A fine idea Mr. Spock." He turns to me. "Well Chekov?"

"It's nothing keption. I am vine." I tried to reassure him, while France continue to give me this look. "Vhy don't you believe me?"

"Because," France intervened before the captain did, "We would all like to know the truth."

"Vhat truth? I had not lied. I have been telling the truth! I swear on the very soil of Mother Russia!" I give a smirk to France, even though I am Mother Russia, I rather not speak of it.

"You may speak it, but you don't tell all that you know!" He accused, then a small cough came, to turn to the temporarily forgotten Mr. Hikaru.

"I must go, good day." I hanged up on him, just as Kirk and Spock turn to me in disapproval, as I grabbed Hikaru and left the room. Guessing, it was probably the best time to hide for a good few hours.

"Chekov...what the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you later...now is not a very good time..." I dragged him down the corridor to his room, where we could talk in private, and where I hope he can keep my secret...


End file.
